Touch panels, touchpads, and the like are now widely being used as input apparatuses in electronic devices. In such input apparatuses, a technique has been proposed to provide a sense of operation as feedback to an operator's fingertip or the like by flexure vibration of the touch panel, touchpad, or the like when the operator operates the touch panel or touchpad (for example, see Patent Literature 1).